


I'll Quench Your Thirst

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets Niall to help him take care of Liam after he's injured his ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Quench Your Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Valire! <3
> 
> title from 'Two Weeks' by FKA Twigs

Liam had gotten hurt before; Zayn had watched Liam fall onstage countless times and while it made his heart skip a beat, something changed in Zayn that night in Portugal. For whatever reason, the moment Liam went down Zayn's mind jumped to one conclusion: what if Liam couldn't get back up?

What if Liam hurt himself, like _really_ hurt himself? It was obviously a product of Zayn's mind becoming hysterical and going into overdrive, but his head was suddenly swimming with terrible thoughts of what would happen if he no longer had Liam in his life.

Zayn knew the thoughts in his head were entirely ridiculous; Liam had only hurt his ankle, after all. As he and Niall helped carry him across the stage, he relished in the feeling of Liam holding onto him tightly.

"Clumsy," he mumbled softly and Liam turned his head towards him with a sheepish smile.

"You know me," he mumbled back. "But you're here, so I'm okay."

Zayn flushed, hoping it was washed out by the stage lights. Niall chuckled, having heard their exchange. Once they'd set Liam down, he gently patted Liam's shoulder before pulling Zayn aside for a moment.

"You alright?" he murmured, making sure neither of their microphones picked up his voice.

"Yeah," Zayn replied, sneaking a quick look at Liam again. "I'll be fine."

"We'll look after him," Niall replied with a smile.

True to his word, Niall hardly left Liam's side during the show. Zayn kept watch from afar - remembering the harsh words he'd heard from management after he'd picked Liam up numerous times in South America -  but he couldn't help but feel a small tug at his heartstrings whenever Niall touched Liam. He wasn't _jealous_ per se, but it was something akin to that feeling.

Zayn knew that Niall loved Liam; he loved everyone in the band because out of them all, he without a doubt had the biggest heart. Zayn was sure if he'd been the one to hurt his ankle that Niall would be at his side, making sure he was okay.

Watching Niall with Liam gave Zayn an idea, but he knew that he had to keep it to himself until they were all offstage. As always, he and Liam shared secret smiles throughout the show but Zayn had another reason to smile that night. By the end of the show, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

All he had to do was get Niall to go along with it.

Zayn managed to corner Niall at the hotel, once Liam had been laid up in bed with his ankle propped up. He whined when Zayn got up to leave the room, protesting the whole thing because Zayn had promised to spend all night with him and now he was _leaving_.

"I'll be back in a minute, you donut."

Liam huffed, crossing his arms and pulling his bottom lip down in a pout that was so adorable that Zayn nearly forgot his entire plan. He leaned down to kiss the pout off of Liam's lips, humming amusedly when Liam tried to wrap his arms around Zayn and pull him back down to the bed.

"You're ridiculous," Zayn murmured against Liam's lips, before he finally managed to pull away. He took Liam's hands in his own, making an exaggerated effort to kiss his knuckles before he let go of them and Liam dropped his arms to the bed, still looking rather put out.

Zayn shook his head, rolling his eyes at Liam as he slipped out of the room and just managed to catch Niall in the hallway before he disappeared into his own room.

"Thought you were hanging with Li," he said with a curious look on his face.

"I am," Zayn replied, keeping his voice low since there were still people milling out the hallway. "I've got a favor to ask."

"Alright," Niall answered with a curious look, opening the door to his room and pulling Zayn inside. Given the way Zayn had been looking around at the other people in the hallway, Niall figured whatever Zayn wanted to ask was something that wasn't supposed to be shared.

"So, I was just-" Zayn paused and chuckled awkwardly, losing his nerve for a moment before steeling himself and continuing, "you'd do anything for Liam, right?"

"Course," Niall answered automatically. "I'd do anything for any of you. ‘Cept maybe hide a body. That might get a bit tricky."

Zayn laughed, feeling so much more relaxed than he had been a moment before. "Would you, like, help me _take care_ of him?"

"Take...care…" Niall repeated slowly, the cogs in his mind turning until he was hit with the intent behind Zayn's request and his eyes widened. "You mean like…?"

"I just- I saw the way you were looking at him and I thought, like-"

"I didn't mean to, I was just worried and-"

"So you don't want to-"

"Of course I do!" Niall blurted out. A smirk spread across Zayn's face and Niall flushed a deep scarlet before he covered his face with his hands. "Oh god."

"It's alright, Niall." Zayn tried to pry Niall's hands away but he refused.

"No, no, I can't- you can't- you're _Zayn and Liam_ and I can't-"

"It's alright," Zayn repeated. "M'not saying you have to. Just asking if you'd like to."

Slowly, Niall pulled his hands away from his face and stared up at Zayn with a nervous look. Zayn smiled warmly at him, lacing their fingers together gently as he let out a soft chuckle.

"We've talked about it, Li and I." Zayn lifted Niall's hands up and brushed his lips against Niall's knuckles, smiling wider when Niall started to bite his bottom lip. "There's no one else we'd rather have."

"Y-You're sure?" Niall choked out, clearing his throat to add strength to his voice, "you want me there?"

"After what you did at the show tonight," Zayn paused, letting go of one of Niall's hands to lightly cup the side of Niall's face, "yeah, I do."

*

The moment Zayn opened the door to Liam's room, Liam started calling out movie titles and Niall had to bite back a laugh. Zayn elbowed Niall and shook his head, feeling so fond of Liam who kept talking even though Zayn hadn't responded.

"I know you're sick of Batman, but-" Liam paused as Zayn and Niall came into his view, and he struggled to sit up on the bed as he smiled at the two of them. "Hi, Nialler. Come to join us?"

"You could say that," Niall muttered with a snicker and Zayn elbowed him again. Liam eyed the two of them warily for a moment before he held up his collection of DVDs.

"What're you two in the mood for?" he asked. Niall went red again and this time it was Zayn's turn to laugh.

"No movie tonight," he said as he climbed onto the bed, crawling up towards Liam and smiling innocently. "We're here to take care of you."

"Okay," Liam said slowly, looking curiously at Zayn. "What're we going to do?"

"Remember that thing we talked about?" Zayn said with a smirk, leaning down to murmur into Liam's ear. Liam's eyes went wide and darted to Niall as Zayn put his lips to Liam's neck and sucked lightly. Liam's eyes snapped shut when Zayn's teeth sank into his neck, and he let out an involuntary moan.

" _That_ thing," he croaked out, opening his eyes to look at Niall again; he stood by the foot of the bed, nervously chewing on his thumb as he watched the pair on the bed. Niall shifted his weight from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for someone to tell him it was alright to make a move.

"C'mere," Zayn said as he motioned for Niall to join them on the bed. "Help me."

Liam watched as Niall crawled up the bed, coming to rest on his other side and continuing to look at the two of them nervously. Zayn reached out and pulled one of Niall's hands forward onto the hem of Liam's shirt before letting go and taking hold of the other side. Liam sat up to aid in getting his shirt over his head, sighing in contentment when he reclined on the bed again.

"Better?" Zayn teased lightly as he tossed Liam's shirt aside.

"Much," Liam replied. "Your turn."

Zayn raised an eyebrow and smirked, turning his attention from Liam to Niall as he crooked his finger at him. Niall cracked a smile as he gingerly got up on his knees and reached over Liam to pull at Zayn's shirt. As soon as it was over Zayn's head, he grabbed the back of Niall's neck and crashed their lips together. Niall made a soft, surprised noise before he relaxed, kissing Zayn back as they hovered over Liam.

Zayn moaned softly and Niall's hands dropped to Zayn's waist so he could unbuckle Zayn's belt. Keeping their mouths together and swallowing Zayn's noises, Niall undid Zayn's skinny jeans and tried to push them down as much as he could given their current position.

"Take ‘em off," he said as he pulled away from Zayn, his voice breathless and gritty from lack of use.

Both Liam and Niall watched with hungry eyes as Zayn undressed in front of them, his eyes darting back and forth between Liam and Niall. Liam groaned when Zayn pushed his jeans down, revealing the hard line of his cock through his pants. Zayn pressed the heel of his hand against himself, biting his lip to muffle his moan before crawling back onto the bed.

"Your turn, Nialler," Liam grunted, nudging Niall's thigh with his hand to get him to stand up. "Zayn, help him."

"So demanding," Niall joked as he stood up. Zayn crawled over Liam - making a conscious effort to avoid his ankle while simultaneously brushing as much of himself against Liam's growing erection as he could - and sat himself down in front of Niall as he started to pull his shirt over his head. Zayn unbuttoned Niall's jeans, making Niall moan and unconsciously jerk his hips forward when he brushed against his erection.

"Li?" Zayn said as he turned back towards Liam, his hands clutching Niall's hips and his eyes asking for permission. Liam looked at Niall's flushed face for a moment before he nodded to Zayn, reaching down to adjust himself as Zayn slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Niall's pants and pulled them down.

Niall sucked in a harsh breath as his pants fell to the floor along with the rest of his clothes, and another when Zayn wrapped his hand around his cock. Liam groaned at the sight, quickly undoing his own jeans so he could get a hand around his own erection.

Zayn tentatively licked at the head of Niall's cock, moaning softly at the taste before wrapping his mouth around it. Niall cursed loudly, his knees buckling under him as Zayn enveloped him in his warm, wet mouth.

Liam tried to shift in such a way that made it easier for him to pull his own jeans off, but ended up jostling his ankle and he let out a soft cry. Zayn quickly pulled off of Niall and turned around, tutting Liam as he batted his hands away from his jeans.

"Naughty Liam," he chastised softly.

"Didn't want to interrupt," Liam replied with a smile.

"Were you getting lonely?" Niall teased as he and Zayn helped Liam out of his jeans. Liam pulled Niall down into a filthy kiss in retaliation, using his free hand to palm Niall's erection and make him groan.

Zayn busied himself with teasing Liam; alternating soft kisses with sharp bites against his hipbones as he purposefully avoided touching Liam's hard cock that jumped every time Zayn sank his teeth into Liam's skin. Liam finally pulled back from Niall with a low groan, breathing out in gasps as he stared down at Zayn.

"Get him ready," he grunted, giving Niall a light shove towards Zayn. Niall obeyed, although in the back of his mind he wasn't completely sure what Liam meant. Zayn gave him a wicked grin as he passed, settling behind Zayn while being mindful of Liam's ankle.

Zayn got on all fours and made to crawl further up Liam's body, but Liam stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. He shook his head and smiled down at Zayn before pushing his head back down towards his cock.

Zayn whined softly - mildly annoyed that Liam had pushed him away - but his whine turned into a gasp when Niall grabbed his hips. Niall looked to Liam for guidance, getting nothing in return save for a wink and a smirk.

Niall took a deep breath as he slowly let go of Zayn's hips with one hand, dragging his fingers across the flesh of Zayn's arse until he reached his hole. Zayn clenched instinctively as NIall traced the rim with a dry finger; testing out Zayn's reaction as much as his own.

"May want to slick him up," Liam offered with a groan; Zayn had lowered his mouth over Liam's cock and started to suck on the head just enough to make Liam's voice turn gruff.

"Right," Niall answered. He contemplated getting up to find a bottle of lube - knowing there had to be one around somewhere - but Zayn was _here_ and Niall didn't want to let go.

He thought it better not to ask and risk sounding like an idiot, so he took a deep breath before he lowered his head and tentatively brushed his tongue against Zayn. The reaction was immediate; Zayn pulled off of Liam with a long moan and buried his head against Liam's hip, already trembling from just one lick.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Liam said as he ran his fingers through Zayn's hair, scratching his nails along Zayn's scalp and making him mewl. "Do it again," he said to Niall, who quickly followed his direction.

Niall used his hands to spread Zayn open further, making it easier for him to press his tongue against Zayn and make him shake even more. Niall kept his eyes on Liam, who smiled at him before watching Zayn fall apart.

"Please," Zayn begged, clutching at Liam's thigh. "Need more."

"Hear that?" Liam said, and Niall lifted his head despite Zayn's cry not to. He offered a sheepish smile to Liam before he hovered over Zayn, his cock dragging against Zayn as he pushed his fingers into Zayn's mouth.

"C'mon," he muttered huskily, letting out a groan when Zayn opened his mouth and greedily sucked on Niall's fingers. Zayn whimpered when Niall pulled them back, but moaned in relief when Niall pushed one of them inside him.

"Fuck-" he groaned, "more- more, please, Niall."

Niall pushed in a second and Zayn moaned as he took a hold of Liam's cock and wrapped his mouth around it again, sucking harder and with much more enthusiasm than before. Liam moaned loudly and immediately twisted his fingers in Zayn's hair, pushing his head further down and making Zayn take more of him.

"Fuck, Zayn, so good-" Liam grunted, "always so fucking good."

Liam let go of Zayn's hair to grip the sheets beneath him, trying to use his arms to buck his hips up instead of putting pressure on his ankle. Zayn pulled off of Liam's cock and moaned loudly as Niall leaned down again and pushed his tongue between his fingers.

"M'ready," he gasped, "please, please, want-"

"Easy, love," Liam said softly as he stroked Zayn's cheek. He caught Niall's eye and nodded his head towards the bedside table. "Grab the lube, would you?"

Niall reluctantly pulled back from Zayn - relishing in the soft whimper that escaped Zayn's lips when he was left empty - and slid off the bed, carefully making his way towards the side table. He got the lube out of the drawer and handed it to Liam, who took it with one hand and used his other to clasp Niall's wrist.

Liam handed the bottle to Zayn and said, "you know what to do." He turned his head back to Niall and tugged on his wrist gently, pulling him back onto the bed and close to his side.

"You're going to want to watch this," he murmured in a low voice, brushing his lips against the shell of Niall's ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

Liam was right; Niall's eyes widened as he watched Zayn slick up his own fingers and start opening himself up even further than Niall had already. He'd never seen anything like it before and he never wanted it to stop. Zayn rode his fingers with such intent, such _need_ that it made Niall impossibly warm and eager to touch.

Niall almost cried out with Zayn when he pulled his fingers out, wrapping them around Liam's cock to use up the remaining slick. Niall was so mesmerized by watching Zayn lower himself onto Liam that he didn't realize Liam had reached for his cock until Liam's fingers wrapped around it.

"Fuck," Niall grunted through gritted teeth, desperately wanting to throw his head back and let the feeling of Liam's hand wash over him completely; but he couldn't take his eyes off of Zayn.

"S'good?" Liam breathed hotly into Niall's ear. All Niall could manage in response was a weak moan, too turned on and oversensitized to form a coherent sentence.

Zayn was making sounds like Niall had never heard before; breathy gasps of pleasure and needily moaning Liam's name while he used Liam to get himself off. Niall grasped at Liam's chest, digging his fingers into his skin to ground himself; trying to get a handle on what was happening so he'd stop feeling like the room was spinning. No matter how many deep breaths he took, it still felt like he could hardly breathe at all.

"Wanna taste you," Liam said with a low groan, letting go of Niall's cock and trying to grab his hips without interfering with Zayn. Niall's head cleared for a moment and he got on his knees, moving to face Liam as he straddled his chest.

"No," Zayn said with a displeasing groan. "Wanna see you."

"You heard him," Liam replied with a soft laugh that turned into a moan as Zayn sank down particularly roughly.

Niall did as he was told, finding himself lost in a world turned upside-down as soon as he did. Liam eagerly sucked Niall's cock into his mouth while Zayn surged forward to cover Niall's lips with his own. Zayn had one hand around the back of Niall's neck, the other wrapped around his own cock and stroking furiously as he chased his own orgasm.

With Liam sucking and moaning around his cock and Zayn snogging the life out of him, Niall was absolutely certain he wasn't going to last much longer at all. He moaned wantonly as he thrusted down into Liam's mouth, becoming louder when Liam grabbed his hips and pulled him even further down.

"Close, Nialler?" Zayn grunted into his mouth, barely stopping to breathe let alone to speak clearly. Niall whimpered in response, starting to feel the familiar, telltale warmth grow in the pit of his stomach.

Liam pushed Niall's hips up so his cock was hovering above Liam's mouth, and he teased the head with his tongue. Niall cried out, breaking away from Zayn as he begged Liam to let him come.

"So close," he whined.

"I know," Liam groaned, "me too, fuck-" He licked and sucked at the head of Niall's cock, still teasing even as Niall panted desperately. "Almost, almost-"

"C'mon," Zayn said, pulling Niall's mouth back to his own. "Come for us, Nialler. Want you to."

"Gonna-" Niall gasped, moaning loudly as Liam wrapped his mouth around him firmly and sucked hard, sending Niall over the edge without any further warning.

"Yes- yes- fuck!" Zayn moaned as he started coming, spilling over his hand and onto Liam's chest. Liam pulled off of Niall's cock, coming hard with a throaty groan as Zayn clenched around him. Niall's come dripped down Liam's chin and onto his neck, and Niall moaned weakly as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through his body.

With his remaining strength, Niall rolled off of Liam and onto his back on the bed beside him. Zayn groaned as he slid off of Liam gingerly, curling up against his other side.

"Fuck," Niall said with a breathy laugh, rubbing a hand across his face and grimacing as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was…"

"Yeah," Zayn agreed with a similar laugh.

"I feel very taken care of," Liam said, adding a soft noise of disgust as he looked down at himself. "Well, almost."

"You're on your own," Niall replied with a stronger laugh. "Can't be bothered to move now."

"Gimme like, ten minutes," Zayn murmured, his eyes already starting to droop. "I'll get a flannel. Promise."

"I've heard that before," Liam replied, pressing a fond kiss to the top of Zayn's head.

"Mind if I kip with you two for a bit?" Niall asked, his earlier nerves suddenly coming back as he slowly sat up.

"Not at all," Liam said as he stretched out his other arm, urging Niall to curl up next to him like Zayn had. Once he did, Liam kissed Niall's temple and hummed in contentment.

"I was serious about the cleanup, though."

"Later, Liam." Niall let out a soft yawn as he closed his eyes. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
